


Oat Milk and Hand Holding

by dabforpalermo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Grocery Store, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo
Summary: “Just hold my hand until he leaves.”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 22
Kudos: 199





	Oat Milk and Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if people still call these one shots, but back in my Wattpad days, I used to write novels full of these. Also, wrote this in half an hour at 4 am, so please excuse any grammatical errors.

Mickey grunts down at his grocery list, a scowl etched onto his tired face. He’s had the longest day at work, and honestly, all he wants is to ditch this stupid list and goto sleep, but alas, Mandy needs her oat milk. Mickey curses the vegan industry for gentrifying milk, because Jesus Christ, it’s fucking milk. 

He tucks a loaf of bread under his arm, taking his pen out of his mouth and crossing it off the paper. He just needs two items, then boom, he can be at home. Crawling into his comfortable bed and letting his consciousness seep away through his aching muscles. 

“Hey.”

Mickey turns, his eyebrow raised. He struggles a little with the bread and has to tighten his grip on the loaf as he makes eye contact with probably the cutest man on Earth. Scratch that- Mickey’s seen alien movies, so this man takes the number one spot in the whole universe. He wants to take a picture and frame it, then look at that photo every morning the second he wakes up, but in a respectful, non-creepy way. 

“Uh. Hi.”

The boy runs a hand through his ginger hair and looks to the side nervously. “Can you please do me a favour?”

Mickey’s nose twitches and he looks the man up and down. “You need me to grab something? Cause I dunno if you notice, but you’ve got like a foot on me, man.”

“No- I.. this is really embarrassing.”

Mickey frowns. “What’s up?”

The man blushes. “Okay, so, my ex just walked in the store with some new dude on his arm, and I may have told him I’ve moved on already, but if I’m here by myself, then…”

“He’ll think you’re a total loser,” Mickey finishes. He shoves the list in his pocket and looks around, trying to find this ex boyfriend. Who would break up with a Greek god like this, anyway?

“Yeah. So.. do you mind, just like.. walking with me? Just for a little bit.”

“Sure, man. Whatever.” Mickey shrugs. He looks down at his handful of grocery supplies and scratches his eyebrow. The man sighs in relief and pushes his cart closer to him. 

“You can put your stuff in here. Uh, I’m Ian.”

“Mickey.”

He places his items in the cart next to Ian’s, pulling at his hoodie and adjusting his hair. If Ian chose him out of all the good looking people in this grocery store, it must be for a reason, so he has to look the part. This whole situation seems familiar, but then again, Mickey’s always been paranoid, so he ignores it. 

“I’m gonna leave the cart here, can we just walk around?”

Mickey nods, feeling heat seep through his hand when Ian grabs his and starts moving. His hands are smooth and cool, a drastic difference to Mickey’s rough and calloused hands, inked with plagued tattoos that have gotten him turned away from many jobs. 

“So, what do we do?” Mickey asks, their arms swinging a little between them. He keeps a sharp eye out for any suspicious looking couple. 

“Just hold my hand until he leaves. That okay?”

“Sure thing, boss,” Mickey mumbles, looking down at the toy aisle and making eye contact with a possessed looking doll. He sends a glare it’s way just in case it’s watching. 

“So, what brings you here tonight?”

Mickey looks up at Ian at the question, raising his eyebrow. “Really? That’s how you want to start?”

“I don’t know. You seem like an interesting person.” 

Mickey shrugs. “My bitch of a sister decided to go vegan, and now I gotta pay an extra 4 bucks at a regular store for her stupid nut milk, so I come here. Cheapest shit since the south side.”

Ian’s eyes widen. “No shit, you’re south side?”

“Yeah. ‘Less that ruins this date we got going on.” 

Ian smirks. “Me too. North Wallace.”

“Heard about that hood. Some fucked up shit went down a lot, I’m surprised you made it out alive.”

“Yeah, well…” Ian trails off. He adjusts his grip on Mickey’s hand and looks to the left, leading them down the aisle. 

“What’s the story with this ex? He psycho?”

“Nah, just kind of an asshole. In an inconvenient way, yaknow?” Ian explains, grabbing a can off the shelf and examining it. 

“Once dated a guy who slashed all my tires except one, so insurance wouldn’t cover it. Got mad I found him cheating and threw him out. Was a horrible dude, but fuck if he wasn’t smart.” Mickey smirks. Ian laughs a little and puts the can back. 

“So, you’re gay?”

“Yeah.” Mickey nods. It’s nice, being able to converse about his sexuality without fear of being shot. It took him many years to accept himself, about all 20 of them, to be exact, but he’s happy with where he is now. 

“Seeing anyone?” Ian asks, nonchalance in his tone.

“Nah, would never cheat on my fake grocery store boyfriend.” Mickey looks down at their linked hands and back up to Ian’s face, where the redhead has a nice pink covering his cheeks. It’s cute. 

They continue walking around the store for a solid 10 minutes, Mickey pulling back a couple times to wipe his hand off. It’s not his fault it’s sweaty, he’s nervous and this store is weirdly humid, but Ian doesn’t mention it, taking the time to send a text or scribble something down on his notepad. Mickey takes a breath before speaking. 

“Man, we’ve walked around the store like 30 times, and I haven’t seen a couple. Think they left already?”

Ian is quiet. Too quiet. Mickey remembers back to all those years ago when he saw a post that struck his déjà vu, widening his eyes and looking at the boy in front of him. 

“Wait..”

“I don’t- it was stupid, alright? I just panicked and you looked angry when I tried to talk to you so I did the first thing I could think of,” Ian explains, tugging his hand back and looking at Mickey nervously. The shorter man keeps his face serious for another second before breaking out into laughter. 

“Jesus Christ, that’s funny. So there is no ex?”

“No.”

“And you don’t wanna make anyone jealous?”

“No.”

“So…”

Ian takes a breath and regains some of his previous confidence. “I don’t regret it. You have nice hands.”

Mickey snorts. “Geez, you could’ve just asked for my number, you know?”

“Wanted to take you on a test run.”

“And how’d I do?”

“Pretty good. 7/10 fake boyfriend.”

Mickey gives him a shocked look. “7/10? Oh hell no, I am a 10/10 fake boyfriend at least. I’ve been ranked above, too.”

“You do this often?”

“Sure do-“ Mickey’s cut off by a vibration in his pocket. He grabs his phone and views an angry text from Mandy, demanding he come home as soon as possible. He sighs and looks back up at Ian. “Sorry, the bitch needs me home.”

Ian shakes his head. “All good. Look, sorry I pussied out of asking you up front and wasted your time, but I’d really like to take you on a date. A real one.” He holds out a slip of paper with some numbers scribbled on it. 

Mickey smirks, taking the paper from his hand and tucking it in his pocket, right next to Mandy’s stupid grocery list. He gives Ian a quick up and down again with his eyes before scratching at his eyebrow and jotting his tongue across his lip. 

“I’ll text you. Sure I can find another grocery store in this area to walk around for an unnecessarily long time.”

They walk back to the cart, Mickey grabbing his stuff and making his way to the dairy section, the weight of Ian’s paper burning holes into his leg. He looks over the array of milk, a smile on his face, one that he hasn’t worn proudly in a while. He grabs the stupid oat milk and shoots a text off to Mandy once he’s back in the car.

_ To: Mandy _

got ur stupid oat shit

and a hot strangers number 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave some prompts you want to see down below, I promise I will do every one of them!! Love u all :)


End file.
